Unexpected
by xox.Dynamite.xox
Summary: Kagome was all but perfecting her purification skills; when she ends up accidentally shooting an already injured Sesshomaru. Her guilty conscious keeps her from leaving him, creating a series of multiple unexpected situations that tie them together.
1. Train Till It Hurts

Unexpected

**unexpected **- [uhn-ik-speck-tid] n, a  
_1) Not expected, unforeseen, surprising development.  
_  


* * *

Kagome was determined. Nothing could destroy her current mind-set. She was focused.

She lifted her bow once more, aimed it for just over the top of that tree, and SWISH. The arrow left her reach.

She watched as the arrow glowed with her purification powers, it shone brighter than ever. This time it was going to be perfect! She could feel it.

The arrow landed deep in the soil…not even touching the tree she aimed for.

"Not again." She mumbled.

She looked sympathetically at Kirara. "Wanna help me again?"

The cat demon jumped into action once more and retrieved the arrow.

Kagome bent down to take the arrow out of her mouth, "Thanks so much for helping me. I can't seem to master long ranged shots at all."

Kirara rubbed herself against her arm as if to say, "Don't worry, It's okay to be an epic failure."

"One more time, I promise" Kagome said more to herself than anyone else.

She thought of Inuyasha and all the others taking a break from travelling. She had asked for some 'alone time' to train and borrowed Kirara to help.

She aimed for the tree again, pouring all strength she had left in her arrow.

SWISH.

It flew over the tree, and into a dense forest. Kagome didn't hear the solid sound of it plunging into the soil. But instead heard an angry snarl…and then silence.

"Oh no!" Kagome wailed, sadness tugging at her heart. Her first thoughts were of a hopeless weak demon, minding its own business when a random arrow fell through the sky and wounded it.

"Kiara, find where my arrow landed!" She cried as she jumped unto her now, transformed back.

Kirara flew above the treetops and Kagome scanned the forest floor for something out of the ordinary.

A white figure could barely be seen with all the green forestry, but it was all Kagome needed to scream, "THERE!!"

When Kagome landed, she found herself staring at Sesshoumaru. Sprawled out on the forest floor.

Her arrow had hit him directly in his lower arm. Blood flowed freely out of the wound, but it wasn't the only wound he had. Many more were scattered about his body. His armor had completely fallen off and he seemed to be in a deep sleep, or just knocked out. Her arrow could never amount to THAT much damage.

Kagome stepped forward.

With the amount of blood around his body, she wouldn't give him much time to survive. Could a demon as strong as him recover?

She looked back at Kirara. "We have to help him."

The cat demon backed away. She had learned not to trust Sesshoumaru.

Kagome pleaded with Kirara until she gave in. They soon found themselves flying once again. This time with extra weight.

Kagome knew better than to fly back to Inuyasha, he would only start to plan Sesshoumaru's funeral. And she knew couldn't help him herself.

"Fly to the nearest village, and hurry, he's heavier than a ton of bricks."


	2. Tables Turn

Unexpected 

**haste** – [heist] n,v  
_1) unnecessarily quick action; thoughtless, rash_

* * *

Kagome store down at Sesshomaru. She had her arms wrapped around him; keeping him from falling off the cat demon.

She was sure that she would be soaked in his blood whenever she got to a village.

"Have you found one yet?" She asked shakily. The thought of her arrow speeding up his death sent shivers through her body.

Kirara responded by swiftly landing in a shady looking area. Barely any huts occupied the area, yet people roamed the village streets.

They all looked depressed and…downcast, but she was desperate. Leaving Sesshomaru with Kirara she ran over to a middle aged man.

"Do you know any healers?"

The man's eyes were dull and non-seeing. He spoke monotonelessly, "There is only one, she lives in the tallest hut here. But I warn you she-"

"Thank you!" Kagome called over her shoulder. She was already hurrying over to the tallest hut, Kirara right on her tail carrying the demon lord with her.

She stumbled into the strange hut and took in her surroundings. Herbs and spices were stacked up on every wall, weird scriptures and paintings hung lifelessly alongside of them.

But the strangest of all was the demon who sat directly in front of Kagome, her bright outfit was horridly blinding, and unmoving as her pitch black eyes watched Kagome intently.

"I...I need you to heal someone quickly, h-hurry before its too late…" She stuttered.

The demon slowly stood up and walked towards Sesshomaru whose body was draped over Koraris' back.

"Do you know the consequences here?"

Kagome was so flustered that she blurttered out, "Just heal!"

The demon moistened for her to come closer. "Give me your hand."

She took Caroms' hand with her own and placed it on Sesshomarus' heart.

A bright light surrounded his body. He glowed for a few moments then to Kagome's shock; the light disappeared, along with all of his wounds.

The demon removed her hand. "Now, let's discuss the consequences."

"My name is Emi; I help whoever comes to me with whatever they want. But there is always a consequence." She explained.

Kagome felt her heart drop. "What would…the consequence to this be?"

"If you weren't so hasty, maybe you would already know." Emi replied as she moved her curly bush of a hair to one side. Each time she moved, bells from her outfit jingled. She looked a lot like a Christmas tree.

"Why don't we wait for your companion to wake?"

No sooner did Emi let out those words, did the demon lord jump to his feet.

His face held great confusion. No one would have ever thought he was just at the brink of death with the way he stood, full of authority. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, your very life has been saved by that human." Emi began.

"She brought your tattered body here and I healed you, under one condition. In a years' time, she will inherit all the wounds you had when you first appeared here. A human wouldn't last more than 3 minutes with those injuries."

"I don't care what happens to that wench. If she had minded her own; we wouldn't be here." He stated.

Emi smirked. "You should. When she placed her hand upon mine, it bounded your lives together. If she dies, you perish."

Kagome couldn't move, couldn't talk, and could barely breathe. She had been given a death sentence! She had tried to save his life, but ended up sacrificing her own.

"Is there no way to undue this…curse?" The demon lord asked, his voice now full with venom.

"Both of you must walk through the Dynastic River _together_. I warn you, this place will test you emotionally. It can undue any spell as long as the individuals are kind hearted and unselfish."

The demon lords' stance changed. Venom poured from his claws, and his eyes turned blood red in rage.

"You will regret this day."

After he uttered those words, he vanished.

Kagome was left on the hut floor with dried blood all over her clothes, staring at the spot she last saw him.

Emi bent down to Kagome's level.

"He will return to you. This isn't as hopeless as it seems, you have the power to influence others around you."

Kagome felt her own anger boiling. This demon claimed to "solve all your problems" but just added extra burdens unto them.

"I'm sure you've noticed the villagers here, they are but empty shells. No one has been able to walk through-"

"Kirara, let's go." Kagome interrupted. She couldn't bare to hear anymore of her babbling.

As she flew through the sky she vowed to never mention what happened today to anyone.

_She'd rather die…_


	3. Feedback?

**Feedback ?**

* * *

  
This is an Authors' Note. In my last chapter I basically revealed where I was going with this story and typical idea. I can honestly say; I can`t continue writing without much reviews. I had doubts about my 2nd chapter ; but still posted to see if others liked it? Hated it? Whatever. I`m just asking for some kind of feedback, without it; I don't see myself continuing.

**Dynamite**


End file.
